


Heartscale

by delax



Series: Drabbledex [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Economics, Gen, Humor, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delax/pseuds/delax
Summary: A calm and reasonable discussion on the economic retail value of a Heartscale.





	

“So what will you give me?”

“¥50.”

“¥50?! I don’t think you understand how hard it is to find one of these!”

“It’s a fish scale.”

“But uh… it's a collectors item!”

“Pretty sure I’ve seen them in my boyfriend’s fishtank, with the Luvdisc I gave him.”

“This store is bullshit, I want my money back!”

“Ma’m, I don’t recall you actually purchasing anything since you came in. You just ate all of our free samples.”

“... I don’t actually have any money.”

“Well, if that’s alll—”

“Fine fine, I’ll take the 50.”

“Pleasure doing business with you.”

#### Later

“Hey, I’m back bitch! And I found an actual collector!”

“Good for you then.”

“So Imma need my scale back.”

“Look, this is a Pokemart, not a pawn shop.”

“It’s fine, it’s fine, do you still have it?”

“Well yeah—”

“Then sell my fucking scale back to me, I have my ¥50 right here to throw in back your face!”

“... the price has gone up.”

“Fine. How much?”

“¥10,000.”

“?!”

“Demand has gone up. Apparently it's a Collectors Item.”

...

_The police were called in to break up a fist fight between a trainer and a shopkeeper in Hearthome today…_

**Author's Note:**

> Collector?  
> I 'ardly know 'er!


End file.
